33
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #11 in the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. This one was kinda funny to write. You'll see why.


**#11 : 33%**

"Let's go! Push it! You're athletes for crying out loud, this should be a walk in the park for you!" The coach screamed out and pushed the players to run harder as they did Down-and-Backs up and down the field. They were in trouble after a poor performance at their last game that had included getting into a fight with the other teams players.

But the other team had started it! Of course, coach had known that but he had pointed out that they had continued the fight instead of backing off and letting it go.

Panting harshly, Ty and Ben exchanged glances, sweat running down their faces as they barrelled over the field, trying to hurry up and get theirs done so they could have a second to cool off while the rest of the team finished. Of course, after this they still had a hundred push ups to do, then a hundred crunches, and whatever else the coach came up with to punish them with. Of course, all of this was _after _their normal work out and training routines, so they were already tired.

Reaching the otherside of the field, they leaned down and touched their fingertips to the grass before charging back in the opposite directions. They were so close to being done, just one more to go!

"Come on Ty, we got this." Ben panted as they reached the otherside and touched the grass.

Ty nodded tiredly and they bolted towards the otherside of the field. They were so tired.

Touching that side, they returned to the opposing side and touched the grass.

"Good job boys." The coach told them gruffly as they collapsed onto the grass.

"Yes sir." Ben said between gasps as he fought to get air into his lungs. He hated running, just like Ty did, and to have to run ten Down-and-Backs across the baseball field? It really sucked.

"Let's go! I want one hundred percent! Not seventy, not fifty, not thirty-damn-three! You boys are tough enough to throw fists at your opponent, you're tough enough to do these laps!" The coach yelled.

"So glad we got that done." Ty muttered as he sat up from having collapsed onto his back on the grass.

"You and me both." Ben agreed.

"Baldwin, Stillman, you two can go start on your push ups since you're done with your laps." The coach told them and they grimaced as they forced themselves to their feet.

"Yes sir." Ty said. His legs burned as he walked over to a different part of the field and dropped down to start push ups, Ben beside him.

"We didn't throw any punches, why are we having to do this?" Ben muttered as he dropped down beside Ty.

"Because what one team member does, we all do." Ty said, going off of what their coach had said earlier. He groaned as he started his push ups. He already knew he was going to feel dead later that day.

"Stupid Matt, not having to do any of this bull." Ben growled as he started his own.

"Yeah well, he wasn't even at that game. Broken ankle, remember?" Ty reminded him.

"Still." Ben grunted as he pushed up on his tenth push up.

The two fell silent after that as one of the assistant coaches strolled by, watching them closely.

It took a few minutes, but finally Ty was able to drop to his chest on the ground and not push back up, groaning as his muscles screamed at him. Ben joined him on the ground a few seconds later and sighed as he laid his sweaty cheek down on the grass of the field.

"Crunches, boys. Get to 'em." The assistant coach said to them.

Groaning in unison, Ty and Ben rolled onto their backs and started on the crunches. Soon their stomachs were burning and they exchanged glances. They were going to be dead tired after this practice.

"I don't think I'll even be able to get up, I might just lay right here and go to sleep." Ben said, wincing as his abs screamed at him over the abuse of an extra hundred crunches.

"Tell me about it. It's supposed to be warm tonight, I don't mind staying." Ty replied as he completed another crunch.

The two worked through the pain, finishing up the crunches and then just laying down on their backs, eyes closed as they waited for the pain in their stomachs to fade away.

"Good job boys. Hit the showers." Coach said as he walked over to them. By now the team had finished the Down-and-Backs and had started on their own push ups.

"Yes sir." They said in unison as they pushed up to their feet and walked to the showers.

"This was the worst practice in history." Ben groaned as he and Ty walked into the locker room.

"I just want a hot shower." Ty replied as he pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto his gym bag. He pushed his athletic shorts down to his ankles and stepped out of them, tossing them up onto the t-shirt. His socks came off next. Grabbing his towel, he walked over to one of the shower stalls in his boxers. Once safely in the stall, he slipped off the boxers and dropped them outside the stall, hanging his towel on a hook attached to the wall.

Ben went to his own stall as Ty blasted warm water onto his tired form.

"Don't fall asleep in there." Ben called as he started his own shower.

Ty snorted, "Yeah sure, like that's going to happen."

Both boys gave shouts of alarm as the water turned ice cold. They grabbed their towels and leapt out, dripping water all over the floor and nearly sliding down on the tile. Laughter reached their ears and they turned angry eyes towards the sound, shocked to see their coach standing at the door to the locker room with a grin on his face.

"Forgot to tell you boys, its cold showers only for the next week. Enjoy your showers." With that, the man turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ty and Ben standing where they were, dripping wet with wide eyes and their mouths open in shock.


End file.
